world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
011314doirsami
05:02 -- galactoidArrival GA began pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 17:02 -- 05:03 GA: hi sami 05:03 GA: are you evil 05:03 AA: Hi Doir. 05:03 AA: I don't think so! 05:03 GA: but nate said you broke a gear and went evil 05:03 AA: Oh, THAT! I thought you had heard about that thing Null had me read. 05:04 GA: what thing? 05:04 GA: ooh, can i read too? 05:04 AA: Um....nothing. I wasn't reading anything. 05:04 AA: NO! 05:04 AA: Not that there's anything to read in the first place. 05:04 GA: is it full of... evil secrets? >:O 05:05 AA: SO! This gear thingie! That sure is an interesting subject of discussion! 05:05 GA: no tell me what you were being evil about 05:05 AA: I WASN'T THAT WAS SOMETHING YOU DREAMED. 05:05 GA: of course it was im always dreaming 05:05 AA: But I talked to Libby about the things that took me over after I used my magic to save Beau. 05:05 AA: So we can talk about that! 05:05 GA: okay fine 05:06 GA: wait, youre magical too? 05:06 GA: wtf and nate still doesnt believe in magic 05:06 AA: Well I mean, everyone keeps saying how fake magic is, and usually I'd agree with them, but it certainly seemed like magic. And I don't have a better word for it. 05:06 GA: what kind of magic was it 05:07 GA: was it breath magic or senshi magic or airbending 05:07 AA: I was tossing monsters around like ragdolls and stuff. 05:07 AA: No, it was like....paintbrush magic. 05:07 GA: hahah of course 05:07 GA: did you have a magical paintbrush? or was the power inside you ~all along~ 05:08 AA: Second thing. 05:09 GA: heheh 05:09 AA: Instead of painting with paint, I paint with my own colors. 05:09 AA: But apparently draining them all opens a door for these horrible monsters to get in my head and take over. 05:09 GA: demons?! 05:09 AA: I don't know. Libby wasn't specific. But that's probably as good a description as any. 05:10 GA: are you a demon child is that why you were evil you need to be exorcised 05:10 AA: I don't think we could. Libby seems to think these things are even more powerful than Jack. 05:11 GA: no its fine my mom had me memorize 7 different ways to exorcise people 05:11 AA: Actually, she thinks that the best option is just to control WHEN they take me over. She doesn't seem to think there's much hope of stopping them altogether. 05:11 GA: just tell someone to throw salt at you or something 05:12 AA: I don't think it's that simple. I'm sure Libby would've thought of that. 05:12 GA: true 05:12 AA: But apparently they won't take me over until I use all my color. So if I just fly far away from you guys and leave all my neat stuff behind, they can't do much to hurt anyone but me. And I imagine they won't kill me if they want to keep me as a "vessel" or whatever. 05:15 AA: I just have to make sure not to....I guess "discharge" when we're near the end of a world quest, or they can use portals like Libby. :( 05:15 GA: yeah you should really just not do the magic any more 05:15 AA: Libby doesn't think that's an option. 05:16 GA: why not? 05:16 AA: I don't know. She said she thought it was inevitable that I'd fall, and that using the magic more would actually make me better able to resist or avoid getting taken over! 05:16 GA: um 05:16 AA: But even if she hadn't....Doir, do you know what made me go "over the edge" this time? Did Nate mention that? 05:17 GA: what 05:17 AA: Beau was falling to her death after pulling a switch that would take care of zillions of spider imps. I had used some of the magic to save her. 05:18 AA: But even after that, she was headed toward a bunch of gears that were going to stomp her flat! :( 05:18 AA: So I put everything I had into saving her....and that's where my memory blanks out. 05:18 AA: ...I can't NOT use magic that would save the people important to me. 05:19 GA: but what if you hurt your friends while you are all evil 05:19 GA: after all, you did break the thing essential to victory 05:19 GA: even if you did end up saving beau 05:19 AA: Saving Beau is way more important than succeeding at this quest! 05:20 AA: But I agree. I'm going to really avoid using my last drops of power while you guys are around. 05:20 AA: ...but if it comes down to it, I will. And next time....well, I wouldn't blame Nate for doing what he has to to keep the others safe. :( 05:20 AA: But I don't intend for there to BE a next time. 05:20 GA: okay, well, good 05:21 GA: now tell me what you were all secretive about earlier eheheh 05:21 GA: i must know~ 05:22 AA: NULL NEVER WROTE ANYTHING. AND I NEVER READ IT. 05:22 GA: omfg 05:22 GA: whatd null write ahahah 05:22 AA: Gahh! I have to go! 05:22 -- arcaneArtisan AA ceased pestering galactoidArrival GA at 17:22 -- 05:22 GA: nonono 05:22 GA: ya gotta tell me come on 05:23 GA: aaaaugh 05:23 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 17:23 --